Problem: Stephanie did 9 more sit-ups than Jessica in the morning. Stephanie did 15 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Jessica do?
Explanation: Stephanie did 15 sit-ups, and Jessica did 9 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $15 - 9$ sit-ups. She did $15 - 9 = 6$ sit-ups.